El Juicio de Giles Corey
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El Puritanismo de Nueva Inglaterra siempre ha sido atractivo para ciertas miradas ocultas al mundo. Una de esas miradas desembocó uno de los actos más atroces de la historia americana. Y una de sus mayores víctimas atraerá más atención que las demás ¿Su nombre? Giles Corey.


La historia, que leeréis a continuación, pertenece al universo y mitología de la historia Magia Olvidada.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

_Más peso._

Bufidos de esfuerzo. Gritos lejanos, en el límite de la conciencia. Abucheos. Insultos. Improperios de gente considerada amiga.

Una bota. Le aplasta lo poco que queda por aplastar. Una voz melosa y afilada, exigiendo mentiras para poder hacer más disfrutable su labor.

Solo una respuesta.

_Más peso._

Una patada. Poco le importa. Nuevos esfuerzos. Entrechocar de rocas.

El aliento se le escapa a medida que su pecho desciende con cada exhalación.

Angustia. Temor. Ve el final cerca. Está asustado. Se siente solo.

_"Aunque tenga que caminar por el valle de las sombras de la muerte, no temeré ningún mal, porque tú estás conmigo."_

Su esposa.

¿Qué será de ella?

Su mente, destrozada por la tortura, la revive en el fondo de una celda. El suelo de tierra empapado con agua ponzoñosa. Moscas por doquier con un zumbido incesante y alienante. Asustada, abrazada a sí misma, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la mirada aterrada de una chiquilla que ve sin comprender.

¿Pues qué sentido tiene todo aquello en lo que creen? Sus amigos, sus vecinos, sus compañeros de fatigas han usado esas creencias como arma para arrebatarles todo.

Su hogar. Sus posesiones. Aquellos que saludaba cada mañana al alba, tras partir rumbo a los campos de labranza, están ahora a su alrededor. Siente su presencia a modo de susurros aborrecibles.

¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Qué les hizo su esposa Anna para merecer todo lo que, gustosamente, le estaban haciendo?

La bota de nuevo. Ya no la nota. La cara se le ha entumecido. Los brazos y piernas son un recuerdo vivido.

De nuevo la orden imperiosa de confesar mentiras.

¿Para qué? Solo quieren seguir torturándole con la satisfacción de una condena "justa". No piensa ceder. Si lo hace sabe quién pagara por ello.

_Más peso._

Son sus últimas palabras. No puede decir más. Apenas queda ya aire en sus pulmones y cada exhalación le acerca a su final.

Más rocas. Más peso. Más dolor.

Hasta que por fin, el dolor desaparece por completo.

Temblores suben desde la punta de sus pies. Es la primera vez desde hace horas que los siente. Una ola de reconfortante escalofrío se extiende. Su corazón late con fuerza y violencia. Tampoco quiere ceder. Un dolor palpitante en ambos ojos. Una sensación de intensa angustia. No lo combate, se deja llevar por la necesidad. Abre la boca una última vez en esta vida. Traga aire, lo intenta. La pesada losa de su pecho expulsa lo poco que quedaba.

El temblor se extendió. Ya no veía. No escuchaba. No sentía. Solo había dolor y tinieblas que iban cegando todo rastro de identidad. Su vida, su pensamiento, su cuerpo y su alma consumidos por las nieblas de la asfixia.

Y llegó la luz.

Un torrente cegador que paralizo mente, cuerpo y alma. Algo explotando en el firmamento, lejano en tiempo, espacio y comprensión.

Tenía que suceder así.

Calidez. Los dedos, los brazos, piernas, hombros y abdomen. La sensación perpetua de agonía y sumisión fue retrayéndose, huyendo de aquella luz celestial. El hormigueo cesó.

Pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos y un mundo extraño y familiar le dio la bienvenida. Un mundo plano, infinito, resplandeciente. Era hermoso, reconfortante y cálido. Recordó los abrazos de su madre tras una pesadilla, la mirada orgullosa de su padre tras un día de duro trabajo y… los dulces y sutiles besos de su esposa.

Allí, de pie en la infinita luz blanca, se sentía como en cada momento de dicha, íntima o pública, que hubiera protagonizado desde su más tierna infancia. Se sentía arropado por toda la estancia sin fin.

Sin duda era el Cielo, pero no era como el Pastor les había instruido que sería. No era la imagen del Paraíso que dibujaban los artistas.

Pero para él, nada podía mejorar aquel lugar… Salvo su Anna.

—Anna es una mujer extraordinaria —una figura misteriosa, sensual y, como todo aquel lugar, radiante se formó delante de él —Pero ahora estamos aquí para decidir sobre ti, Giles Corey, habitante de Salem durante toda tu existencia; granjero, un próspero granjero según tengo entendido. Un sin número de envidias has levantado en tu vida sin saberlo. Una mujer de belleza sin igual y recatada en presencia de conocidos. Una salud envidiable. Unas tierras donde año a año se recolecta más trigo que en el resto de parcelas adyacentes juntas. Una de las casas más grandes de la vecindad… Tu ascenso, merecido sin duda, te ha llevado a tu caída. Ese es el motivo que se celebre esta audiencia, pues tú ya habías aceptado la muerte. Sin embargo un desconocido para ti ha intervenido para que te haga esta visita. Considera esto un nuevo juicio, más justo que el anterior —palabra a palabra la voz se iba tornando melosa, agradable al oído y al mismo tiempo inquietante, erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Giles estaba escuchando la voz de algo tan antiguo como poderoso. Se sentía minúsculo ante ella, La Muerte. No le hacía falta que se lo dijeran, de algún modo sabía quién era esa figura difusa, cargada de oscuridad y luz.

Y la Muerte detuvo la exposición, ladeando un poco su cabeza brumosa como si quisiera mirar a Giles desde todos los ángulos. Dio un paso al frente y toda la bruma, humo y tinieblas de luz, se hizo a un lado mostrando una bella mujer ataviada con un fino vestido de seda negra y brillante. Dos ojos de un intenso color púrpura, como el cielo al anochecer, le observaban con delicadeza y precisión.

—Espero que este aspecto sea más… tranquilizador para tus nervios —susurro melosa, pero algo en su expresión delataba el ardid, en cada silaba un toque de frialdad que helaba la sangre. No había verdaderas emociones en aquella voz, solo fingida calidez. Y a pesar de ese engaño, Giles se sentía a salvo en cercanía de aquella bella mujer de ojos intensos, fríos y profundos.

—Siempre igual de complacientes con ellos —murmuro una voz grave, como un temblor en la tierra. La luz del suelo al lado de Giles y Muerte se desvaneció absorbida como si el mismo mundo se hubiera rasgado en una ancha fisura que dejo salir un ser horripilante que tiró a Giles al suelo de puro miedo.

—Sería agradable que no tratases de matar de nuevo al muchacho, Ralek. Accedí a esta audiencia como un favor personal, no para que maltrates más su alma —espetó furiosa la Muerte tornándose en una sombra roja que se volvía inmensa cubriéndolo todo. Al instante volvía a ser una bella mujer, en su brazo, unas cadenas relucientes titilaban mientras la mano opuesta cortaba un sin número de hilos que surgían de la piel de aquel brazo.

—Tener que hacerle la vida más fácil te ha vuelto muy teatral —comentó con desgana la figura deforme que se hallaba frente a Giles quien aún retrocedía en el suelo. Aun muerto temía aquella figura de horribles proporciones. Viscosa, enorme, rebosante y pútrida. Un ser que recordaba a los más bajos abismos del océano. Oculto en las congeladas aguas del Atlántico, donde su abuelo murió luchando por salvar a su tripulación de un demonio marino —Pero es evidente que no va a servirme de mucho si está temblando como un simple mapache —rezongó la figura de múltiples tentáculos viscosos y brillantes. Y tal como Muerte lo había hecho, aquel ser, de nombre Ralek, dio un paso, o se arrastró, hasta tornarse en un anciano menudo, de rostro arrugado como el cuero seco, ojos hundidos y pelo ralo y gris perlado.

—¿Servirte? Debía escuchar a Smaug ¿Tengo que recordarte las normas sobre la mortalidad humana? Todos aceptamos no interferir en estos aspectos salvo extrema necesidad. Y tú nunca has hecho algo por el bien de todos nosotros, ni siquiera ayudas a tus propias creaciones, Cthulhu tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellas después de que te aburrieras de maltratarlas con tus exigentes pruebas —la voz de Muerte parecía la de una anciana agotada por la edad, en ese momento, como si dejase entrever la verdad de lo que su juvenil e ilusoria apariencia mostraba.

—Solo tengo curiosidad por una cosa —contestó Ralek levantando un bastón de marfil blanco, terminado en un tallado en plata en forma de cabeza de morena, con su boca extendida hacia fuera. —¿Por qué una bruja como tu mujer tendría el Malleus Maleficarum en su biblioteca?

Giles se puso en pie. Su mirada iba de Muerte a Ralek. Lo que antes era paraíso se tornaba en un Limbo donde no sabía qué hacer, pensar o sentir. Las sensaciones cálidas seguían, sin atenuantes, fluyendo por su cuerpo, o alma, no estaba seguro. Al mismo tiempo tenía dos entidades de un poder inmenso que le hablaban con curiosidad.

Giles era un diminuto punto, una mota de polvo en el viento, ante aquellos seres. Quiso hablar. Más no pudo. Una risotada de Ralek le heló la sangre y le erizó el cabello. No había nada más aberrante sobre la tierra que aquella risa desprovista de cualquier resquicio terrenal.

—Tratar de hablar sin boca es tan ineficaz como andar sin piernas, mortal —se mofó Ralek ganándose una severa mirada de Muerte quien levantando el brazo lo hizo retroceder.

La bella mujer se acercó con una sonrisa cálida y, de nuevo, fingida a Giles hasta que pudo tocar su pecho.

—Enseñar a un alma a comunicarse fue lo primer o que aprendí, joven muchacho. Ya puedes hablar.

—Anna no es una bruja —dijo secamente encarándose a un ser que más valdría venerar para evitar su ira, pero Giles no iba a ceder. Había aguantado estoicamente tres días de lapidación. Ralek volvió a reírse, esta vez de una forma más humana, pero aún eran sonidos pesadillescos dignos de locuras procedentes de narcóticos.

—Soy un dios para ti, niñito. Dejémonos de actitudes arrogantes y estúpidas para cuando estés vivo —gruño Ralek encarándolo, y a pesar de la fragilidad que transmitía su imagen moribunda, sus ojos seguían siendo brasas ardientes.

—No es una bruja —repitió Giles dando un paso al frente y ganándose una mirada orgullosa de la Muerte. Giles no vio el gesto, pero Ralek sí. Lo enfureció. Agarró por el cuello el insignificante cuerpo de Giles y lo alzó como un trapo —No es una bruja.

—Ralek. Deberías buscar respuestas en alguien más inclinado a obedecerte. Los traicioneros son un buen comienzo —comentó la Muerte con mofa, pues había dejado claro de parte de quien estaba en aquella discusión. Ralek era muchas cosas pero sabía que había que andarse con ojo con Muerte. Aun siendo Negari, la Muerte seguía manteniendo su estatus de ser la más poderosa de entre los suyos.

—Es imposible. Tendré que ir a susurrar algunas chispas al carcelero de Anna a fin de traerla aquí e interrogarla —zanjó Ralek alejándose de ambos y reabriendo la grieta de la oscuridad que lo había traído.

—¡Le hacía gracia leerlo! —exclamó Giles corriendo hacia el hombrecillo, quien no tardó en sonreír y darse la vuelta. No necesitó preguntar. Giles respondía avergonzado de haber caído en semejante y sucio truco — Se pasaba horas señalándome los errores del tratado y riéndose de la incredulidad muggle.

—Me gusta —murmuró Ralek tentado de aquella mujer.

—Pues tendrás que hacerle una foto, están bajo mi protección —una voz aún más profunda, como si surgiera del mismísimo infierno, tronó por aquel mundo. Una tercera figura apareció entre llamas negras, naranjas y azules. Un hombre alto, de rostro tosco y aguerrido cubierto de cicatrices profundas. La cara de un guerrero curtido. Ralek clavó su mirada encolerizada en Muerte.

—¿Quién le ha llamado? —espetó con furia acercándose rápidamente al nuevo invitado. El bastón chocó con fuerza levantando chispas en el aire.

—No hace falta que nadie me llame, Ralek. Llevas cinco minutos fuera de nuestra latencia. Los humanos han dejado de intentar matarse nada más desaparecer tu influencia. No me ha costado mucho encontrar el agujero inmundo por el cual has llegado aquí —explicó rodeando al anciano y poniéndose a la altura de Muerte y Giles —Smaug. Encantado —saludó estrechándole la mano a un aturdido Giles Corey.

—Maldito lagarto —bramó Ralek desintegrándose en la grieta que había creado para entrar.

—Siempre ha sido puro amor ¿Verdad, Anu? —inquirió con una mirada coqueta, que desentonaba completamente con aquella cara tan pétrea.

—Tú y tus piropos —murmuró Muerte con una risita suave —¿Qué quieres del pobre?

—Nada. Solo quiero que Ralek no le eche el guante. Cualquier cosa con tal de molestar a ese engendro de la naturaleza —respondió Smaug mesándose la barba.

—¿Te vas a encargar de su esposa? —preguntó Muerte mirando a Giles que permanecía en silencio, dándose cuenta de que aquellos dos seres divinos parecían felices de verse aunque no lo demostrasen.

—Ya me he encargado. Lleváis tres días aquí —señaló Smaug paseándose por el lugar. Alzó la mano y un portal de fuego azulado se materializo en el aire —Creen que está muerta. Y ahora me llevo a Giles si no te importa. He detectado la presencia de Ralek en Salem. Estoy convencido de que la histeria del pueblo la ha causado él. No me parece justo que tras pasar por ese infierno, tengas que llevarlo al otro lado y separarlos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Muerte tendiéndole una mano a Giles para que se aproximase al portal —Cruza sin miedo y dejarás atrás todo el sufrimiento vivido.

Giles los miró a ambos, con un agradecimiento que no era capaz de externalizar, le costaba formar las palabras necesarias para darle las gracias a esos seres.

—No te preocupes. Lo sabemos —dijo Smaug con una sonrisa torcida por una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mandíbula.

Así fue que Giles Corey, originario de Salem. Granjero de toda la vida, había conocido a tres seres misteriosos y de un poder inimaginable. Así fue como un hombre asesinado por amor y lealtad había ganado una segunda oportunidad de existir.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió Muerte tras la marcha de Giles —Antes de que nos marchemos por caminos distintos —Smaug la miró con melancolía y nostalgia de tiempos mejores — La verdad ¿Por qué le has dado otro cuerpo? Sabes las consecuencias. Los durmientes no estarán contentos.

—Alguien que muere por amor merece la mayor de las recompensas, Anu… Fue lo único que pude aprender de ti —explicó alejándose de ella y adentrándose en el portal llameante.

—¿A dónde irás ahora?

—A casa… —parecía que la frase se había cortado mientras Smaug desaparecía por el portal, pero Muerte le conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía que no había podido terminar la frase. Su forma femenina comenzó a diluirse y las luces tenebrosas de humo resplandeciente volvieron para consolidar su figura etérea.

Se alejó flotando, esperando una nueva muerte. Esperando a alguien que necesitase de tiempo y comprensión.

Volvía al trabajo que había elegido por encima de otras cosas que día a día parecían más importantes que lo que le pareció antaño. Resignación. En eso se habían convertido sus vidas.


End file.
